Their Savior, Their Light
by MidnightCurls
Summary: One-shot. An account of the last battle with Pein. Poem Fiction, Original Poem. Fem! Naruto. AU.


**A/N: Yo peeps! This is an original poem that I wrote. The first two lines just popped into my head randomly a few days back so I decided to write a Fan Fiction. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

** Their Saviour, Their Light**

**In the face of impending doom,**

The time had come. For many months now, the alliance of all the great villages had been fighting Pein's army. With a modified version of the curse seal put on all the Akatsuki's former soldiers, he had hundreds of thousands of perfect soldiers- emotionless, unfeeling, deadly fighters, who were brainwashed to follow only him, ready to lay down their lives at a moment's notice. The great villages were forced to ally together to survive, and yet even with this; Pein's army was still winning. Several of the smaller villages had already fallen and now, the lea village was next. Today was the day they attacked Konoha, and if it fell, then the fate of all the great villages was sealed. They would all fall with the loss of Konoha. Millions of lives depended on this battle and the odds were in favour of Pein's army. It seemed that today was doomsday. All the shinobi present in Konoha, their own ninja, and those from the alliance, braced themselves as they heard the marching, in the distance and knew, it was their enemies, perhaps the most powerful army the shinobi world had ever seen, heading towards them, approximately the same thought running through all their heads, 'So, this is the end...'

**In adversity she blooms.**

It was chaos- that was the only way it could be described. Thousands of shinobi were battling for their lives- jutsu were being tossed around everywhere, blood stained the ground, and hundreds of lives had already been lost on both sides and the battle had been raging for just an hour. Near the gates of Konoha, a particular kunoichi could be seen fighting. She had blonde hair, cerulean eyes that outshone the sky and sun kissed tan skin. She was clad in black shinobi wear- top and baggy pants- with highlights of orange along the sides. This was Namikaze Naru, daughter of the Yondaime Hokage, Jailer of the Kyuubi no Yoko, known as 'Kaze no Aijin' – The Mistress of the Wind, and S-Ranked Kunoichi. She stood in front of the gates, eyes closed, hands joined, and as the frontlines of the enemy charged forward, they met their demise, courtesy of wind blades. She was simultaneously fighting dozens of shinobi with her wind attacks.

**When danger lurks just beneath,**

Suddenly, blue eyes snapped open, and Namikaze Naru jumped in the air, just as hundreds of blades rose from the place she had been standing. A figure emerged from the soldiers, exuding power. The figure was clad in blood red robes, black shinobi pants, and was barefoot. This man was the source of the blades and was – Hyaku ken no Senshi- the warrior with a million blades, a bloodthirsty S-Ranked Shinobi, formerly from Sunagakure, who had joined the army just to see some battle and satisfy his lust for blood. The man smirked evilly and without a word, charged toward Naru. A real battle had begun, and it was wind against metal.

**When the ground splits at her feet,**

Namikaze Naru was sweating, which was a feat in itself as it showed the strength of the opponent. The battle of wind against metal had been going on for at least twenty minutes now, and the ground and surrounding area was a wasteland. Naru had long signalled her fellow alliance shinobi to clear the area, and her opponent couldn't care less about the collateral damage to his comrades. They both tensed, for just a second as they began their familiar dance. Neither could get a clear hit as either wind or metal blocked each attack. They moved as blurs, hardly visible, that was how great their speed was.

**When reality is a nightmare, **

Namikaze Naru was panting harshly. Her opponent lay defeated on the ground, a few feet away from her. Over one third of her chakra reserves were depleted and she had to resort to using the rasengan to defeat him and the fight had lasted almost an hour. Catching her breath, with a gleam of sorrow in her eyes, she finished off her opponent, bowing her head in respect of his strength. Looking around, she saw her fellow alliance shinobi battling the enemy. Things were looking up as they were able to keep the enemy forces at bay and they hadn't been able to breech their defences. Smiling softly, she was about to join them, when she saw something in the distance. Eight cloaked figures could be seen moving toward them in the distance. Looking closely, she saw them to be the six paths of Pein, Nagato and Konan. 'No, No! This can't be happening' she thought. She sprinted in the direction of the Hokage tower to inform Tsunade, the Hokage, so that they could strategise, all the while, her heart sinking with fear.

**When the end of time seems near,**

Bam! Tsunade banged her fist against the table in the Hokage's office. 'Just when everything was going well and it seemed like we could pull this off, this happens! We are doomed now! The six paths of Pein are here and combined, they have the raw power of a god. What's more, only I and perhaps Naru and Sasuke can take on a path of Pein singlehandedly, and Naru and Sasuke have already been fighting, so they are not at their full strength. We need help from the allies if we are to survive, but they are too far to reach us in time. We need something big! We need to save Konoha! A call of -"Hokage-Sama" interrupted her reverie. It was a chuunin who said, "Pein's army has breached our defences near the east gate. We need reinforcements immediately if the area is to be protected" "Naru!" "Yes Hokage-Sama" "Secure the east gate, now" "Hai!"

**When the comforts of hope slip away,**

**And it's time for the reckoning day.**

Tsunade Senju, Granddaughter of Hashirama Senju, Grandniece of Tobirama Senju, Heir of the Senju clan, the Slug Sannin, and Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure looked out of the window as the battle rages on. She looks at the vicious battle being fought all around the Village hidden in the Leaves. Her home, the one she has sworn to protect is in mortal danger. The odds are, that on this day, her village, her home, and all the people she holds dear will be obliterated. She wishes Jiraiya, the Gamma Sannin was here to fight alongside her but he has long since sacrificed his life for his village. She has sent a message to all the Kages of the situation, but she doubts the reinforcements will make it on time to make a difference. Despair in her heart, she jumps out of the window onto a rooftop and makes her way to the battlefield, to uphold the honour of the village and to defend it to her last breath, just as she has sworn to do. She has no doubt that today she will die but she accepts her fate with pride, ready to lay down her life with honour.

**In the time of despair,**

**Apocalypse inches near.**

There seems to be no hope. Their Hokage joining the battle has made hardly any difference. The alliance shinobi are fighting with all their might but Pein's army is too strong. Tsunade is fighting one path, Sasuke another and various groups of shinobi are fighting the other four but the combined force of the paths of Pein and the curse seal army is overwhelming and they are swiftly losing ground. It seems that the moment when it all end is painfully close and all their efforts and small victories were in vain, the moment an opponent is defeated, there are two more to take his place. The stream of enemies never seems to end and despair is in the air. The end has come. Apocalypse is just minutes away. The proud Shinobi Village of Konoha, reputed to make shinobi legends, is going to fall, and nobody can do anything about it...

**She looks to her heart,**

**And finds her path.**

Namikaze Naru looks around her, her heart sinking is despair. Things look bad, very bad. It seems that the end has come. She closes her eyes and hears a voice in her head, 'NO! NO! You can't let this happen! You swore to protect Konoha and you will! You can't let this happen! She is uncertain, 'Whose voice is that? Kyuubi? No, the demon only cares about its own survival. Then whose? M-My heart?' she thinks as realization dawns. Her eyes snap open as everything becomes clear. She knows what she must do. She finds her path. She enters her mindscape and convinces Kyuubi to lend her all its power. She is going to need it for her plan. It is dangerous, insanely dangerous. But, if anyone has even a one in a million chance, it's her. She is going to have to use 'That' jutsu- the one that made her father, the Yondaime Hokage so feared- the Hiraishin. She had not mastered it yet, and she had a fifty percent chance of success. She could die or be trapped between dimensions, but it was the only way. She would risk it to protect her home and all her precious people, and pray that it would work.

**She rises and stands upright,**

**And fights the darkness with all her might.**

She opens her eyes and stands tall. She gathers her energy, and switches to sage mode, a yellow glow surrounding her, and she exudes power, causing all attention to rest on her for a second before the fighting continued. Then, she pulled on kyuubi's power, and the yellow and red chakra mixed, and she was bathed in swirling orange energy. The chakra power was immense, scary and the weaker shinobi passed out, just by the sheer power she was exuding. Her ball of chakra grew bigger and bigger, till it was the size of a small mountain. The entire battlefield came to a halt, as they watched the power that one shinobi possessed. In this form, she has the power of at least three paths of Pein. Her golden hair streams behind her and her body levitates in the middle of the huge ball of energy.

**She spreads her wings and starts to glide,**

**She has destiny on her side.**

In a brilliant flash of light, the chakra ball, along with Naru disappears. The battlefield is bathed with an orange light. Within moments, the lines of the enemy start to fall, no one can see he, such is the speed of the Hiraishin. The enemy's are defenceless as they can't guard against attacks they can't comprehend. Rows and rows of shinobi fall, just like that and within moments, the front lines of the enemy have been annihilated, no one left standing. But, it does not stop there. The endless streams of enemy shinobi fall, and the orange light flashes, and it seems as if the enemy is experiencing the wrath of a goddess or angel. The alliance shinobi look on in wonder as the carnage continues.

**She makes a deadly and beautiful sight,**

**She looks like an angel in the midst of the fight.**

Eight minutes and forty second. In these five hundred and twenty seconds, one kunoichi, defeats hundreds of thousands of chuunin to jounin level shinobi, with one single technique. Light flashes and within this span, only eight figures are left standing. The six paths of Pein, who formed a shield around Nagato and Konan, are the only ones who survived this legendary and awe-inspiring attack. All that can be seen is the shield formed by the paths of Pein, and a sea of bodies that runs in all directions. The alliance shinobi stands struck unable to believe their eyes. Still in shock, they see a frail body, with ripped black clothes, and golden hair, streaming all around her, eyes closed, falling to the ground. An angel, falling from the sky. Tsunade, the Hokage is the first to snap out of it and shunshin's forward, catching the falling girl in her arms, hoping that her granddaughter, their hero, is still alive. Gently, she feels for a pulse and feels a weak, fading and erratic beat. "She's alive!" Tsunade screams, and the entire alliance breaks into deafening cheers, finally coming to their senses.

**She wages a battle against the night,**

**She becomes their saviour, their light.**

With the combined efforts of the Hokage, Kazekage, Raikage, the clan heads, the rookie nine and several other alliance jounin along with reinforcements that got there just in the nick of time with the Kazekage and Raikage, the war was won. The shinobi were exhausted, thousands were wounded and thousands were killed. Yet, the war against evil had been won and for that, the sacrifice of the thousands of shinobi who laid down their lives was not in vain. Naru Namikaze had saved the day, and thanks to the efforts of Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura, she regained full health. She was officially given the title, 'Saviour of Konoha' and in a few years, when Tsunade stepped down, she was to be the Rokudaime Hokage. She had always been Konoha's sunshine and after the battle, soon became their guiding light. She was their source of inspiration for many years to come, and became legendary throughout the shinobi lands as one of the strongest shinobi to ever live and definitely the strongest Kunoichi to ever be born. She was Konoha's saviour, their light.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! Feedback always helps. :)**

**~Midnight Curls.**


End file.
